


All Steamed Up

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Basically a mesh of atla and how to train your dragon, Dragon rider Keith, Fluff, M/M, Multi, air bender pidge, earth bender allura, earth bender hunk, fire bender shiro, gender fluid pidge, shape-shifter matt, water bender lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: The last thing Lance was expecting when he went to college was for his family to move to a small town on the outskirts of the city. He also didn't expect a dragon to try and kill him. And, oh yeah, who could forget her rider-- a gorgeous rider who is in desperate need of a haircut? (No, Lance is definitely not falling in love with this asshole. No way, nuh uh)In the quiet town of Altea, things are about to get a little steamed up.





	All Steamed Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been planning this fic for a while now and I am so glad that I finally managed to get this first chapter posted! I'm very excited for the potential this fic has and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing this first chapter! :D
> 
> Enjoy! <3

_A dragon stood before a little boy. It was twice his size, with purple scales in varying shades. Its eyes were a marine blue and shaped like a cat. Its wings were scaly with blue accents around the edges, it's wingspan about the size of the boy. It appeared as if it was staring into the boy's soul._

_"Mama," the boy began, "Why is it looking at me?"_

_"It's intrigued by you," his mother explained, "Approach it cautiously my dear. Dragons are selective creatures, they only let a few approach them without getting burnt to a crisp. Baby dragons like this one are especially picky."_

_The boy nodded as he took a step forward, "Hi draggy," he said cautiously, "I'm here to be your friend."_

_The dragon snorted as it continued to stare at the little boy. It looked smug as if it knew what the little boy was attempting to do. The dragon laid down on the ground and lowered its wings. The boy brightened up as he slowly approached the dragon. The dragon was still looking at the little boy, blue eyes gleaming as the human approached them. It snorted, smoke coming out of its nose as the little boy reached out his hand to the dragon's head._

_"Careful," the mother said._

_"Don't worry mama," the little boy reassured as his hand rested against the dragon's head, "I think draggy likes me!"_

_As if to confirm, the dragon closed its eyes and rested its head against the boy's hand. The boy smiled gleefully and turned to his mother._

_"Mama!" he cried out, "She likes me!"_

_"...She?"_

_"That's what Farah just told me!"_

_"...Farah? Sweetie, how do you know this?"_

_"She just told me!"_

_"...what?"_  
\--------  
A group of young adults stood around at a train station waiting for the arrival of the train. There were four of them, all young men. The first one was the eldest and the only one with a prosthetic arm. He was attractive with his black hair with an undercut, his side-swept bangs dyed white. He was tall and broad, towering over the other young adults. He wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt and dark blue jeans. Tied around his waist was a red flannel shirt.

The second was another tall, dark and handsome young man. He wore a graphic tee with tribal patterns on them. He wore light-washed skinny jeans with rips in them. His gray sweatshirt, which fit a little snugly, was draped over his arm. On his head, expensive sunglasses rested. Next to him was another dark-skinned handsome man. Where the former one had athletic features, this one had a stronger build. From a first glance, he looked like an intimidating dude but he wouldn't hurt a fly. He was wearing a black sweatshirt where written in orange read: I only run for pizza. Tied around his head, was an orange headband.

The fourth one looked ostracized from the others. He was another young man, the shortest of the four. He had long black hair that was hidden beneath a beanie. He wore the blackest skinny jeans the earth have laid their eyes upon. His shirt was white, with a picture of a skull on it and wore a black jacket to protect him from the cold. While he did look outlandish, he was only separated from the others because he was going on another train, besides, he didn't really know any of the others except for the tallest, Shiro, a childhood friend of his. Shiro had many gestures unbeknownst to his company but the latter had refused to acknowledge it. Instead, he took out his phone and plugged in his earbuds, letting the outside world fade around him as he waited for his train to arrive.

The man with the headband and sunglasses-dude were talking animatedly. They were excited to go to another part of the city, to hang out and watch some foreign movie at one of those hipster film theaters only people with connections know about. Shiro had joined in on the conversation with his own inquires a couple of times but mostly remained silent, choosing to bug Keith by trying to get him to interact with the others.

* * *

 

"All I'm saying is,  _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_ was a good movie," Lance raises his hands up in defeat, "It had a nice original plot line, was well executed, and a bit of a tear-jerker. What else can you ask for?"

"I don't know Lance," Hunk responds, "It's pretty much your average chick flick."

Lance gasps, offended, placing a hand on his chest. He was used to Hunk's commentaries. Despite the two being best friends since the first day of college and being roommates, they had many differences, but they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. They were currently waiting for the train to arrive, to see a foreign film that was showing in the back-end theater, "How can you say that about a Jim Carrey movie?"

Hunk shrugged as he clasped his hands together, the cold from outside starting to sweep into the station, "I don't know, I kind of prefer the  _Truman Show_."

Lance snorted, "No way, nuh uh. That entire movie was bullshit to me. He was a water bender, surely, he should have known from the get-go something was wrong. As a water bender, I was triggered."

It's true, any water bender as powerful as Lance could sense how much water there is in an area. It's just a natural gift that all water benders have, even the less powerful ones.

" _Offended_ ," Shiro corrected in a father-like tone.

Lance bit his lip, "Sorry, habit."

A cold wind swept by and Lance and Hunk shivered. Immediately, Shiro snapped his fingers, igniting a small flame in the palm of his hand.

"Thanks, Shiro," Lance joked as he rubbed his arms, "That's why we keep you around. To keep us warm when it's cold."

Hunk snorted next to him, little puffs of white clouds coming out of his mouth as he released a giggle. Shiro ignored the comment Lance made. He was used to Lance's jokes, having been his tutor for Calculus (in fact, everybody in that class came running towards Shiro and the rest of the tutoring department for help, apparently, the professor wasn't a very good one). Instead, he breathed into the flame and allowed it to enlarge. Hunk and Lance immediately stopped shivering.

"Thanks, Shiro," Hunk said as he rubbed his arms.

"No problem," Shiro distinguish the flame by covering it with his other hand. The cold air began to drift down again, but it didn't bother the men.

"Hey, I think there's a Dunkin' Donuts around the corner, do you guys want me to get you something?"

"Yeah, I'm craving some vanilla-cream filled donuts," Lance replied, stretching his arms.

"Gotcha. How about you Shiro?" Hunk turned to Shiro, "Would you like something?"

"Sure," Shiro replied, "I'll come with you and see what they have."

"Okay, Lance? Do you want to come?"

"No thanks, somebody's gotta watch out for the train, right?"

"Right," Shiro agreed, "Text us if anything happens alright?"

Lance winked and saluted playfully, "Will do."

Shiro and Hunk headed off to get food leaving Lance alone at the station. There weren't many people present, aside from adults heading off to work and families coming in for a day at the city, there was a group of young girls in middle school, probably heading back to school after their lunch break and a woman in her early twenties. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her back was turned to Lance but her black hair was long enough to be sticking out of her beanie. She wore a casual outfit, black skinny jeans that brought out her ass and a black jacket. Hey, looking edgy was  _in_ , and Lance wouldn't mind snatching a woman as good looking as her. If her back looked so fine then her front has got to be just as attractive, right? It was time for lover-boy Lance to sweep this fine lady off her feet.

He took a water bottle from his bag and opened it. By wiggling his fingers by the opened space he was able to get a bit of water trickling out of the bottle. He closed the cap on the bottle as he held up the water, letting it float in the air. He eyed the woman, who was oblivious to his stares busy listening to music and fiddling on her phone. He smirked as he thought of just how he will impress her. He moved his hands so that the water followed his movement. The water took the form of a rose and instantly Lance stopped his movement, his palm facing towards the rose. He imagined the rose solidifying into an ice sculpture and began to feel a trickle of cold air beaming from his palm. Before him, the water began to solidify until what was before him was a beautiful ice sculpture of a rose that sparkled underneath the station's lights. Lance smiled confidently as he grabbed the rose and strode over to the woman.

"Hey," Lance greeted in the most flirtatious tone he could muster, "I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are, so I made this rose for you."

The woman turned around and took off her earbuds, "Sorry," she asked in a deep voice, "What did you say?"

As soon they were face to face Lance's face heat up. She was not a  _she_  but a  _he_. And a very attractive he that is. He was quite muscular and had skin that looked almost porcelain. His eyes were violet, an exotic shade that was enchanting. Just looking into them took Lance's breath away.

"Uh," Lance found himself stuttering, half-embarrassed and half-malfunctioning from the fact he's the most gorgeous guy he's _ever_  seen, "I-I made this rose for you?" Lance cringed at how uncool that sounded but the man didn't seem to care. His violet eyes were staring right into the blue ones of the water bender, pupils were blown wide. Lance found himself frozen, unable to breathe as those eyes drifted down to the already melting rose in Lance's hand.

"Oh," the guy's ears began to redden as he gingerly took the rose. He seemed awkward, not sure what to say to Lance's move. Lance found himself wanting to crawl up into a corner and die. This couldn't be any  _worse_. Then suddenly, the man's expression changed. A shy smile appeared as his face reddened. He tucked a loose strand of his black hair as he looked down at the rose, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Lance found himself blinking, his face quickly paling as he struggled to find something to say back.  _Damn it_. He was so good at flirting too! He found himself frustrated with the fact that he couldn't even make a sound.

"Are you a water bender?" he asked, his violet eyes filled with curiosity. They didn't seem too interested in Lance, and yet, they had some sort of wonderment and curiosity that wanted to know  _everything_. Even something as trivial as Lance.

"Y-yes," Lance squeaked,  _god_  why?

"I figured," the man looked down at the melting flower, the water trickle down his hand. He didn't seem to be bothered that his hand was probably going to get frostbite, "Only water benders have the ability to make something as gorgeous as this. An earth bender would conjure an actual one and air benders and fire benders...well tough shit right?"

Lance miraculously found his confidence again and nodded eagerly, "Of course, I only make beautiful ice roses for beautiful people like you."

The guy chuckled, "Is that so? I think it resembles your beauty more."

Lance's heart began to skip a beat, is he flirting back? Lance cleared his throat as he smoothed his hair with his hand and finger-gunned the black-haired beauty, "Thank you, I've been told many times--

"Melting and deformed," the guy finished.

Lance immediately gaped at the man.  _The little shit_. "Rude, what kind of guy are you, making fun of the guy who put his heart and soul into that rose?"

The guy rolled his eyes, the red on his face slowly reverting back to its original milky shade.

"Besides, what gives you the right to judge my bending? I bet you can't even make a spark by snapping your fingers together."

A train arrived and the doors promptly opened. On the other side, people began to pour out. The guy turned to Lance, violet eyes sparkling as he replied, "Oh, I have something."

Lance quirked his eyebrows, leaning in towards the guy. He was taller than the stranger, and yet the stranger looked more intimidating than Lance. The stranger leaned even closer, biting his lip teasingly. "What do you have?" Lance whispered.

For a moment, Lance believed he was going to be kissed. Then suddenly, the stranger turned towards the doors of the train and walked away, a triumphant smirk was adorned on his face as if it was something he was proud of, "Oh, I can talk to dragons."

Lance's eyes widen. That's a rare ability to have. It was believed only descendants of an ancient king could inherit it. The buzzer indicated that the doors were about to close.

"That's amazing!" Lance shouted over the buzzer.

"I know, you're not bad yourself," he answered waving his hand, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Lance called out, the doors of the train promptly closing and lurching forward to its destination. He looked off in wonderment, daydreaming about the guy he had just met. What was his name again?

"Lance!" Hunk called out, carrying a box of donuts. Next to him, Shiro was holding a small tray of coffee.

Lance turned to them, panic beginning to rise.  _His name_! What was that gorgeous guy's name?

"Hey buddy, you don't look too good," Hunk commented as he opened the box, revealing fresh vanilla-cream filled donuts, "Everything alright?"

Lance grabbed a donut and angrily ripped a piece off, chewing it vigorously. "Just peachy," Lance clipped.

He forgot to get the guy's name.  _Unfuckingbelievable!_

* * *

  
  
Keith dropped his bag by the entrance of his home before darting towards the back screen and running through the small path that led to his farm. Immediately, he retreated to the biggest barn on his property. It's a strange barn because there aren't many animals, but what they lack in numbers they certainly make up for in  _size_. The place has been repurposed as a stable because of it but it's still strange. All the doors are kept wide open so that the animals could roam freely whenever they wanted to. Separating each room are metal walls, scorched and scratched, and completely wore down. Each room was filled with glimmering lost objects these animals would find in their ventures. Keith dashed towards the middle room on the left and poked his head inside.

"Farah?!" Keith shouted into the room. He saw that nobody was inside. All that was left behind was a pile of jewelry and other glittery objects and a small hammock hanging off in the far right corner of the room. By the bed was a little nightstand with a torchlight and a little picture frame. Keith smiled fondly at the picture before turning around.

"Farah!?" Keith called out, "Where you at girl?"

He rushed out of the stables and began running towards the path that lead to the woods. He knew Farah well, if she wasn't napping in her room, she would be by the waterfall at the end of the path of the trail through the forest. As Keith headed towards the forest, a sudden commotion erupted. The trees started rustling violently and the sound of wings flapping resonated across the entire Kogane property. Keith abruptly snapped his head up to the sky. Before a beautiful and powerful dragon flapped her wings. She was primarily purple, with hints of blue and red in some of her scales. Her eyes are blue, resembling a snake's. Dragons may appear as emotionless to everyone, but Keith can see the hint of a smug look on her face. Keith smiled at the dragon before waving his hand. The dragon swooped down to the ground, slowing down a few feet above the ground before landing, creating the sound of a fallen tree that vibrated across the entire farm. Keith approached the dragon, hands held out ready to embrace her. The dragon nuzzled her head against Keith as he chuckled.

"Hey baby girl," Keith cooed as they broke the embrace, "Did you miss me?"

The dragon snorted in response, smoke puffing out of her nostrils. Keith scratched the bridge of her nose. Farah was a very friendly dragon and loved it when Keith gave her his undivided attention. She's the first dragon he's ever tamed, all the way back when he was just eight years old. The two of have been very close over the past decade and they considered each other their closest companion. It helps that Keith can understand dragons. It was weird, it was like he can read their thoughts and feelings.

_There's something at the waterfall I'd like you to see._

"Okay Farah, take me there," Keith hoisted himself on top of the dragon. Farah was one of the smallest dragons the Koganes had, but she was still over three times bigger than Keith. He swung his legs over the dragon patted her back, "Alright, let's go."

Farah stretched her wings out and flapped them. Keith tightened his hold on her as the wind slapped his back. Farah took off into the sky, the ground below growing smaller and smaller as they descended. They were so high up, if Keith were to reach out, he could touch the clouds. It was up here in the sky, Farah and Keith had spent hours bonding. It was Keith himself, as a small stubborn eight-year-old boy who decided to tame the most abrasive dragon in the litter and teach her how to fly humans.

He still remembered the first time he's ever boarded Farah's back. The tiny faded scar he still had on his hip was a reminder of all the hard work he's put into Farah. Sensing Keith's thoughts, Farah whined.

"It's alright, Farah," the dragon-tamer soothed her by rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm just reminiscing." Farah snorted in response and continued flying towards the waterfall.

On foot, it took about half an hour to get there, a normal dragon could get one there in under 10 minutes but Farah? She could get there in 3 minutes. That's how Keith already found himself hovering over the forest of the dragon sanctuary, the evergreen trees standing proudly. Keith could feel his feet dangling over them, hitting a rogue branch here and there. The wind gently caressed his face. He could already spot the clearing where the waterfall resides. The water cascaded down into the lagoon beneath, where other dragons were hanging out. Farah dived into the clearing, a rush of wind enveloping Keith as the dragon landed.

"Thanks, Farah," Keith said as he unmounted the dragon. He scratched her head. In response, she snorted, "Okay girl, what do you want to show me?"

Farah started strutting over to the lagoon and Keith followed. The other dragons looked up in curiosity before returning to the task they were doing before. Farah led Keith up to the cliff and began walking into the clearing that led to behind the waterfall. Behind the waterfall was a cavern that was lit up by luminescent stones. It was small but large enough for Farah to squeeze through, her tail slapping the walls of the cavern as she guided Keith to the place she wanted to show him.

 _Here_.

There must've been a fork in the road because Farah went to the right, clearing the path for Keith. Immediately Keith realized he was wrong, the path had come to end. The cavern opened up to a cave, lit up with the stones that have been lighting up the way so far. The only difference are the rusted old lanterns hanging off from the walls. They looked like they were man-made, the only sign that life ever resided in the cave. In the clearing, the end opened up to a beautiful chasm with sparkling purple water. It was strange, seeing the purple water instead of its typical blue hues. But that wasn't what Farah wanted him to see. No, there was something glittering inside the lagoon. It looked like something valuable. Suddenly, it hit Keith as to why Farah wanted to bring him here.

"No," Keith sternly declined, "Absolutely not."

Farah whined.

"I can't get it for you."

Farah whined, even more, stomping her feet on the ground and causing the entire cavern to shake. Around him, rocks were falling.

"Whoa!" Keith flailed his arms, "Easy girl!"

Farah continued whining but lowered her head in shame. Keith sighed.

"I  _literally_  can't get it for you," Keith sighed, "It's too deep of a swim for me and I'm not a water bender. Sorry sweetheart." He approached his dragon and scratched the top of her head, "I'm sorry Farah, let's go home okay?"

Farah nodded solemnly before heading back outside. Keith followed behind thinking about how he'll get that for her.   
\--------

When Keith returned home, his parents were in the kitchen. His father was working on his laptop while his mother was cooking dinner.

John and Leila Kogane are both dragon tamers just like Keith. It's something that runs in the family since the Age of the Dragons. John focused more on the entertainment of dragons, such as dragon races and dragon riding. On the other hand, Leila's a dragon breeder. She bred many different types of dragons and raised them for research, or sold them to other dragon sanctuaries.

"Hey mom," Keith greeted as he dropped his bag by the door, "What's for dinner?"

"Green curry," she replied blatantly, "Did you feed the chickens?"

"Yes, mother."

"And did you clean the stables?"

" _Sparkling_  clean. So shiny it's blinding," Keith replied as he entered the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the basket of fruit that was sitting on the countertop, "And the dragons are still at the lagoon. I told them to come back before dark."

"Good," his father replied, "It's especially important that we keep them restrained at night now that we sold the lake area to the Sanchez family."

Keith nodded, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and filling it with tap water.

"They're coming next week for dinner by the way," his mother added, "Would you like to come?"

"Don't know," Keith shrugged, "Mid-terms are coming up, and I still have to finish some of my work for the gallery."

"Well, we'd love to have you meet our new neighbors. They even have a son your age that goes to the same college as you! Isn't that great?"

Keith shrugged. He wasn't really interested in making new friends. He already had friends, good friends that didn't cause drama and were supportive and Keith didn't want another one in case they'll ruin the perfect balance. "I'll think about it," Keith answered, before taking a sip of his water.

"Leila cut him some slack," Keith's father said as he pushed up the glasses on the bridge of his nose, "He's home this weekend and he'll be back next month for the holidays, let him live."

"Alright, alright, your father's right Keith. Come if you can. There's no pressure."

"Thanks," Keith smiled as the doorbell rang, "I'll get that." He headed over to the entrance of his home and peeked through the window by the door. His friend, Shiro, was standing outside. He was wearing the same outfit from when they last saw each other earlier at the station. Keith stepped aside and allowed Shiro to come inside, which he did willingly. "What do you want?" Keith curtly asked as he closed the door.

"Well," Shiro shrugged, "Sorry for wanting to visit my friend."

Keith huffed as he dropped his shoulders. He frowned at his friend as he closed the door behind the fire-bender, "You were embarrassing me at the train station."

Shiro shot Keith a teasing smile before greeting his parents, "Hi Mrs. Kogane! Hi Mr. Kogane, how are you?" Which earned him a slap on his shoulder from an annoyed Keith.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" he chided as Shiro chuckled.

"We're good Takashi, thanks for asking,” Leila responded as she turned to Keith, "Why don't you take him out to the old treehouse to talk? Dinner will be ready soon.  _Oh!_ Where are my manners? Would you like to join us Takashi?"

Shiro shook his head, "Thank you, but I have a date with my girlfriend after."

"Oh alright, I'll leave you two to it!"

Keith grabbed Shiro's wrist and dragged him out of his house and towards the woods. Near the entrance used to be a treehouse, the two of them played in when they were younger. Now, the house was too rickety and old to play with but the area still served as a nice private place that the two childhood friends used to hang out and talk. The house was red with a purple fence painted around the outside. It was faded and worn with a hole in the roof from when a branch had penetrated it during a storm. Vines had begun to grow across the structure, one side had even been completely taken over by them. In the dusk, the treehouse gave an ominous appearance but it never bothered either of them. As soon as they arrive, Keith climbed the rickety ladder that dangerously creaked under his weight and planted his ass on the entrance the house. Shiro remained on the ground, leaning against the trunk of the tree. 

"So," Keith sighed as he swung his legs back and forth, "Why did you come?"

"You know why I came, it's the same reason why I was bothering you at the station earlier."

Keith turned his head away, "No. Absolutely not."

"Keith--

"I don't need any more friends Shiro," Keith snapped. 

"What friends do you have?" Shiro asked looking up at Keith with a concerned expression.

"Plenty," Keith answered, "Enough."

"Right, so, me, my girlfriend, Farah, and the Holts," Shiro counted them off on his fingers and showed them to Keith, "Five. And Farah's  _a dragon_  so she doesn't count." He lowered a finger. "That makes four. Four friends."

"So? You don't need a lot of friends."

"You don't," Shiro agreed, "but my point is, outside of your dragon you're only friends with them because they're  _my_  friends."

"And..?" Keith countered crossing his arms, "Wouldn't these guys you want to introduce me to be your friends too?"

"Yes, no...Yeah," Shiro shook his head dismissively as he waved his hand in disregard and faced his friend, "That's not the point here." Shiro exhaled exasperatedly, "Look Keith, I'm worried."

Keith's stomach twisted, "About what?"

"You, you don't want to step out there and make friends. You're a hermit. You're 19 and you've never even loved anybody for heaven's sake!"

Keith knew that the fact that he never loved anybody wasn't true, but he decided not to comment. It was something Keith would rather keep to himself. Instead, Keith bitterly laughed, "I don't need you lecturing me about what my needs." 

"Right," Shiro sullenly turned around to hide his disappointed face from Keith. "Sorry, I just...wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy," Keith corrected him. And he was. He went to a college he liked, he had a close-knit circle of friends and he had Farah. He didn't need anything else. 

Shiro snapped his fingers and a spark ignited causing a momentary flash of light. It was a habit he's had since middle school, one that he's only done when frustrated. Perhaps the spark calmed him down and if he did it repeatedly he'd relax. Keith had noticed that Shiro always seemed to have recollected himself after snapping his fingers like that. 

"Okay," Shiro said, "I believe you." He stepped out into the clearing and turned back to Keith with a fake smile, "But it never hurts to expand your horizons."

Keith's mind casually slipped into the memory of earlier that day from when that guy had given him an ice rose. He didn't seem so bad. Sure. He was a flirt but the fact that he had gone out of his way to acknowledge Keith was sort of...touching. He sort of attractive too. It had melted in his hands on the train ride back to town and with the rose, he had completely forgotten about the one who gave it to him. What was his name again?  Keith turned to Shiro to ask but his friend was already gone. Keith frowned looking down at the ground and mindlessly swinging his feet. He heard a snort and Keith looked up to find Farah tilting her head questioningly to Keith. Keith smiled as he rested his forehead against his dragon.

"I'm fine Farah," Keith reassured as he scratched the top her head, "C'mon it's getting dark, I don't want my father yelling at me about you being out at night again."

Keith climbed down the wobbly ladder and made a mental checklist to ask Shiro about the one guy when they talk again. As soon Keith planted his feet on the ground, Farah nudged her head against her rider's body and pushed Keith back towards the barn.

 _Hurry up, it's already_ _dark!_

"Stop that!" Keith chided, swatting the dragon away, "We'll get there soon enough!"

_It'll be faster if you ride my back._

"You have a point," Keith replied as he turned to Farah, already preparing to mount her again. As soon as he hoisted himself onto the dragon, Farah trotted across the woods. Keith tilted his head back and gazed up at the twilight sky. The stars were already visible in the sky and sparkled brilliantly. Keith released a relaxed sigh as he admired their existence. One day he and Farah will fly enough to touch those stars. But he's happy with staying on the ground for the moment.

As soon as they reached the barn, the dragons stopped abruptly. Keith took it as his cue to climb off of Farah and return to his house. "Thanks, girl," Keith said as he rubbed Farah's head before pressing his forehead against her. Farah snorted as he chuckled lightly.

"Keith!" his mother shouted from the kitchen window, "Dinner is ready!"

Keith turned towards the direction of the sound and replied, "Coming!" He rubbed Farah's head again before replying "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

As he entered the kitchen, his mother sighed heavily, " You were out with Farah again. You really love that dragon don't you?"

"Of course I do," Keith replied as he reached out to grab some food, "I love her since I first laid eyes on her."

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> This lovely art was a commission done by [ashhdraws.](https://www.instagram.com/ashhdraws/) Check out her amazing art!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
